User talk:EmpressMinea
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to File:Sode no shirayuki in equal footing with byakuya.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 17:06, 4 November 2009 Adding Pictures Hi. As you may have noticed, I removed some of the pictures you were adding to the articles. This is because they were either too generic and added nothing of value to the article, or were interfering with the structure of the page. If you wish to add pictures, please find something other than a generic shot of the person standing there or close ups of their face (that's what the profile picture is for). Try a picture of a key moment or action being taken. Thanks and again, welcome to the wiki. --Yyp 18:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) To add to what Yyp has said, please keep all pictures in matching with this wiki's manual of style. Additionally, please limit pictures to only necessary ones that contribute action and demonstrate relevance. We can't have an excess amount of pictures on articles because it makes them hard to navigate, and it can also make pages load slowly for users with slower computers, and we need to be considerate of that. As a final note, pictures also need to be located with the information that they're highlighting. We can't have a random string of pictures in a row off to the side, because it would be confusing for people to know what information those pictures are supposed to go with. Thanks for your eagerness to contribute! Twocents 18:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know, we now have a dedicated Image Policy. It includes all the guidelines that were previously in the manual of style, plus several new ones. Please ensure that you are familiar with it. Some key points I wanted to highlight: first, when uploading images, please give them descritptive file names (for example, I have changed the name of the picture below from a load of numbers & letters to "Sode no Shiryuki Yuki - Onna.jpg"). Second, you need to add and templates to any images you upload. I have added the for you, but I do not know what episode the image came from, so I cannot add it - only you can. Please remember to add these to any images you upload in the future. Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Bleach News from Jump Festa Bleach news from Jump Festia: Arrancar arc will end by next mid-year (June 2010). A short arc will follow. After that, a new arc will begin. Arrancar arc has been going on for 4 years. Weekly Jump No.3 & No.4 double issue on Monday. Front cover with Naruto. Kubo-sensei draws the inner cover. Spread is of Rukia. No.3,4 issue will contain news of Bleach movie #4. Stage Report: Bleach + The current arc is soon on climax + He's originally not the type to work out a plan, so he still hasn't decided on a concrete end to the arrancar arc. + But from this onwards, he's told them there's to be 2 more arcs. +The next arc is a short one, and there's an initiative for the next one. + There was a large response for Ulquiorra's death around the world. + He didn't declare whether Ulquiorra was alive or not. + The popular ones among the vizards are Hirako and Hiyori + Hirako is really easy to draw (art wise) + There was a meeting yesterday at the hotel regarding the movie.+ I want to create a good one after resting for 1 year. Personally, I don't want Bleach series to end because I am really looking forward to a unique arc in which the zanpakutous are the only characters wherein Zangetsu is the main and leading protagonist, instead of Ichigo. I also want to see there Sode no Shirayuki, Senbonzakura, and Hollow Ichigo along with Zangetsu in that kind of arc. Of course, there will be more new developments in their prowesses or powers and more exciting battle encounters aside from diving or delving more deeply in their personalities and "relationships" with others. In short, a new "twist and surprise" in each zanpaktou's life so that this arc will continue longer than the usual . I hope Tite Kubo will make this special arc in this coming year 2010. --EmpressMinea 09:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Forum:Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki Please do not go around creating forums that can easily be incorporated into another topic. The one you created would probably be more suited to a blog post, by the way. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Yyp about Forum: Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki ok. i'll post a new blog regarding to senbonzakura and sode no shirayuki if thats the case. is it against the policies of this website? thanks.EmpressMinea 16:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :It is not strictly against policy, but we discourage it. Myself and Twocents have done significant work to clean up the watercooler forum, and none of us want it to get back into the state it was in. Thus we try to keep similar topics together in the same thread. In your case, the blogs just seem a more appropriate place for it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC)